fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
K:TLC EP53 The Happy Haunting Fun
Script *''(Theme song plays)'' *''(Episode's Title arrives)'' *Kirby (voice): The Happy Haunting Fun *''(Episode Begins)'' *''(fade to the afternoon, Kirby, who was having a little nap, then Tayo and Proko showed up)'' *Tayo: Hey, Kirby! Wake up! *''(Kirby wakes up quickly)'' *Kirby: Huh? What? *Tayo: Are you asleep on this quiet afternoon nap? *Kirby: Yeah, maybe. *''(Kirby got up)'' *Kirby: Are you so excited about it? *Proko: It makes sense to me, I think Kirby slept just like he is. *Tayo: Yeah! And in Kirby's case, he thinks we're talking to them. *Kirby: Thanks, Tayo. *''(Kirby, Tayo and Proko goes to Kamikari, Ribbon, Adeleine, Waddle Dee, Lololo, Lalala, Penelope Bronto, Earlene, Stella, Willow, Tula, Melissa, Giselle, Carly, Princess Blossom, Ester, and Iron Mam)'' *Kamikari: Hey, guys! I got good news! It would be a party. *Kirby, Tayo & Proko: A party? *Kamikari: To Shea's Mansion, of course. *Ribbon: Yes, Sir Crocky said he has been going for these past three or four nights. *Adeleine: Very interesting. We can put on nice costumes and visit with. *Kirby: Oh, believe me we can. *Ester: You know, every year is the same. We decided to make, design and sew some clothes. *Penelope Bronto: giggles They should show costumes. So stylish! *Stella: I would think so, but we will. *Willow: True. You know you've come to the mansion. *Lololo: I'll just go to the mansion a little bit. *Lalala: Sure, if we can put on thse costumes. *Waddle Dee: We'll need lots of candy. *Proko: Oh, what's candy? *Princess Blossom: This is the time when everyone dresses up in costumes, usually really scary ones. *Kirby: Yes. *''(Tula pointed her trunk)'' *Tula: Looks like we headed the mansion over there. *Carly: Well, that's a very good direction, Tula. *''(dissolve to the forest at night, Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Kamikari, Ribbon, Adeleine, Waddle Dee, Lololo, Lalala, Penelope Bronto, Earlene, Stella, Willow, Tula, Melissa, Giselle, Carly, Princess Blossom, Ester, and Iron Mam walks to Shea's mansion)'' *Kamikari: This is it, everyone. Shea's mansion. *Ribbon: It sounds a bit good. So how do we get in? *Melissa: Yes, Ribbon. We know how we get in. *Earlene: There's nothing to do about it. Then we have to find something else then, for fun I'll have. *Willow: Yeah, we can think of something else. *Kirby: Well, I do well then. *Stella: You know, what we can do with just costumes. *Tula: You have to do things like that when you have been inspired, you understand, and I just got that. It was the inspiration that came! *Giselle: Yeah, maybe! I also want to investigate! *Tayo: I'll open this door. *Proko: I know with my tail. *''(Proko uses his tail, he touched the knob and then it opens, everyone headed inside)'' *Kirby: Wow. *Carly: I was sure we were good the moment we saw the mansion. *''(Suddenly something opened from a door in front of them. Tayo and Proko turned and saw footsteps leading towards them. Tayo and Proko were confused, but before they could say anything, a goblin appeared behind them. Tayo and Proko were immediately frightened, but became even more frightened)'' *Carrie: Hi there! I'm Carrie. Nice to see you! *Proko: Nice to see you too. *''(Shea, Gabi and Proteus walked to Kirby)'' *Kirby: I can't believe you're here. *Gabi: It's nice to see you once more. *Proteus: Yeah, there have been so many things that we are here. *Shea: You must be Princess Blossom. That's me. Shea, the fun-loving ghost girl. That's Gabi and Proteus. *''(Gabi and Proteus took a cheerish bow to Princess Blossom)'' *Princess Blossom: Oh, nice to see you. *''(Then came a dragon-like vampire flying down as she landed on the ground. She saw Stella)'' *Sapphira: Aren't you a sweet thing? *Stella: Yes? *Sapphira: You're a dragon. *Stella: You're a dragon. *Stella & Sapphira: You're dragons! *Stella: What's your name? *Sapphira: My name is Sapphira. *Stella: Sapphira? That's a good name. I'm Stella. *''(Stella gave Sapphira a handshake)'' *Stella: Good to see you. *Sapphira: Good to see you, too. *''(Suddenly, a howl sounded from the mansion. A Wolfwrath-cub came trotting towards Willow)'' *Virag: My name is Virag. *Willow: Hi, Virag. My name is Willow. *''(Everyone saw a black armored, muscular robot and a female purple robot with her jetpacks, they both comes towards Ester)'' *Erin: Hello, I'm Erin. *Iris: And I'm Iris. *Ester: Nice to see you, friendly robots. *''(Tayo and Proko got a little nervous about this. Suddenly, a sea creature girl emerged from the water pool. This intimidated Tayo and Proko and they both fell back on the ground. The sea creature burst out laughing, content that her prank was a success)'' *Daisy: laughs Did you scare me? *Tayo: stammering Who are you? *Daisy: Yes, I'm Daisy. What an interesting visitor you've come here. *Proko: Of course we are. *''(A ghost girl with a purple bow on top of her head, she floated through the wall, she woke up from a nap)'' *Shea: Ah, I see you've met a girl. *Penelope Bronto: Are you awake? *Tiffany: I'm awake, thank you. I'm Tiffany, by the way. *Penelope Bronto: I'm Penny. Penelope Bronto. *Tiffany: Pleased to meet you. *''(A one-eyed female creature came towards Earlene)'' *Earlene: Hi! *Betty: Hi! My name is Betty. *Earlene: I'm Earlene. It's good to see you. *Betty: Good to see you, too. *''(Tula went until she bumped into something. She sees a gargantuan-like iguana)'' *Grace: Hi there. I'm Grace. *Tula: I'm Tula. Nice to see you. *Grace: Well, nice to see you, too. *Sapphira: Isn't she exciting? *Grace: Reminds me of our sweet girl. *Sapphira: Would you be so kind as to make sure she was okay herself, Grace dear? *''(Grace nodded)'' *Grace: Uh-huh. *''(A witch was riding her broomstick, she swoops at them, laughing excitedly)'' *Monica: Oh, you must be new ones. *Kirby: You are? *Monica: My name is Monica. *Kirby: I'm Kirby. *''(Kirby gave Monica a handshake. Finally, a slime monster girl comes towards them)'' *Stacey: Hi! I'm Stacey. *Adeleine: My name is Adeleine. Nice to see you. *Stacey: Nice to see you too. giggles *Shea: Of course, no one ever knew about it alone. *Adeleine: Time to put on costumes, everyone! *''(Everyone changed their costumes. Kirby changed his costume into a mummy, Tayo changed his costume into a skeleton, Proko changed his costume into a dragon, Ribbon, Lololo, Lalala, Penelope Bronto and Melissa changed their costume into ghosts, Adeleine, Giselle, and Princess Blossom changed their costumes into witches, Waddle Dee changed her costume into a Grim Reaper, Earlene changed her costume into a bride of Frankenstein, Stella changed her costume into a vampire, Willow changed her costume into a werewolf, Tula changed her costume into a medusa, Carly changed her costume into a pumpkin, Ester changed her costume into a spider, and Iron Mam changed her costume into a knight)'' *Princess Blossom: How sweet! Look at the stylish and fine costumes. *Betty: Wow! *Sapphira: My, Adeleine! You look so beautiful that suits you. *Adeleine: nervously *Iron Mam: Uh, Adeleine? What was looking at something? *Adeleine: I know, Iron Mam, I know. *Iron Mam: Yes, you think my suit has fit well. *Princess Blossom: I guess you're right. *Shea, Gabi, Proteus, Virag, Sapphira, Erin, Iris, Betty, Tiffany, Grace, Carrie, Monica, Daisy & Stacey: laughs *''(cut to the dragons and the robot-mobsters)'' *Sienna: If your so-called plan had worked, we would attack Kirby and the others right now. *Neal: As if your plan was better. Also, it is Cameron's plan failed we are here. *Cameron: Failed? You should talk to me to get us this far. *''(Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna was about to begin to fight, then Justin arrives)'' *Justin: Enough, all of you! *''(Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna stopped fighting)'' *Justin: I have a plan. And my plan will actually work. *Cameron: What makes you so sure, Justin? *Justin: Because I'm much smarter than you. All I have to do is examine the mansion. Once inside, we can catch them. *Tad: Won't Kirby and the others recognize us? *Justin: They have never seen us. *Bryson: Seen us? *Ivan: What seen us? *Justin: Never mind! Listen up. Here's the plan. We can catch Kirby and the others. *Paxton: So what are we waiting for? *Colton: Yeah, what you guys said. *Justin: You will wait for my plan. Now you separate them. *Cameron: What about Kirby and the others? *Chester: Yeah, shall we going to find them? *Justin: They're short-lived. They're not with them. They'll be easy to handle. We'll move up to them. *''(Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna agreed)'' *''(cut to Shea's mansion, Everyone were having a dining conversation)'' *Adeleine: So... have any of you seen Rowlin recently? *Monica: She's fine. I even show up at the witch school every now and then. You should learn sometime, Adeleine! *Adeleine: Sounds fun! Still remember how wonderful your lessons used to be back then. *Betty off-screen: giggles *Virag: Good times, good times! Hey, you ever wonder that the ghost with a white cloak? *''(Everyone agrees, then laughs)'' *Tiffany: Hey, Tayo? Would you mind have me a yummy lollipop? *Tayo: Oh! Uh, I'd love to! But I have to hold hands, because! It's quite good! But she might want it! *''(Tayo gave Tiffany a lollipop, then she happily licks it)'' *Princess Blossom: You know, I even know if we want to scare Justin, Cameron and his troops. You are just an inspired contest of good ideas. Really? This is a scary scene, and you all look like a ghoulish game. *Sapphira: That's a very good idea, Princess Blossom. *Shea: Well, we know how to scare them. Let's start to prank! *("Let's Start to Prank" song begins as Shea laughed) *Shea (singing): ♪ In the mansion as we wanted and how all the friends will do. ♪ *Gabi (singing): ♪ With this scary competition, and actually just true. ♪ *Proteus, Virag, Sapphira, Erin, Iris, Betty, Tiffany, Grace, Carrie, Monica, Daisy, Stacey, Kirby, Ribbon, Adeleine, Tayo, Proko, Waddle Dee, Lololo, Lalala, Penelope Bronto, Earlene, Stella, Willow, Tula, Melissa, Giselle, Carly, Ester, and Iron Mam (singing): ♪ We're gonna prank, prank, prank! We're gonna prank, prank, prank! ♪ *Shea (singing): ♪ Before going sneak and scare, We just prank if you want. ♪ *Proteus, Virag, Sapphira, Erin, Iris, Betty, Tiffany, Grace, Carrie, Monica, Daisy, Stacey, Kirby, Ribbon, Adeleine, Tayo, Proko, Waddle Dee, Lololo, Lalala, Penelope Bronto, Earlene, Stella, Willow, Tula, Melissa, Giselle, Carly, Ester, and Iron Mam (singing): ♪ Prank, prank! ♪ *Shea (singing): ♪ When the guys who can't see us. ♪ *Carrie (singing): ♪ And says that we should start to haunt! ♪ *Shea, Proteus, Virag, Sapphira, Erin, Iris, Betty, Tiffany, Grace, Carrie, Monica, Daisy, Stacey, Kirby, Ribbon, Adeleine, Tayo, Proko, Waddle Dee, Lololo, Lalala, Penelope Bronto, Earlene, Stella, Willow, Tula, Melissa, Giselle, Carly, Ester, and Iron Mam (singing): ♪ Yes! Let's Start to Prank, Let's Start to Prank! No one can see us and scare us right! The mansion that we came in here! Let's Start to Prank, Let's Start to Prank! ♪ *Proteus, Virag, Sapphira, Erin, Iris, Betty, Tiffany, Grace, Carrie, Monica, Daisy, Stacey, Kirby, Ribbon, Adeleine, Tayo, Proko, Waddle Dee, Lololo, Lalala, Penelope Bronto, Earlene, Stella, Willow, Tula, Melissa, Giselle, Carly, Ester, and Iron Mam (singing): ♪ We're gonna prank, prank, prank! We're gonna prank, prank, prank! ♪ *Shea (singing): ♪ So we're sneaking up on these guys, so I'll scare a source. ♪ *Proteus, Virag, Sapphira, Erin, Iris, Betty, Tiffany, Grace, Carrie, Monica, Daisy, Stacey, Kirby, Ribbon, Adeleine, Tayo, Proko, Waddle Dee, Lololo, Lalala, Penelope Bronto, Earlene, Stella, Willow, Tula, Melissa, Giselle, Carly, Ester, and Iron Mam (singing): ♪ Prank, prank! ♪ *Shea (singing): ♪ Let's make sure they are scared, to faint to death, of course! ♪ *Shea, Proteus, Virag, Sapphira, Erin, Iris, Betty, Tiffany, Grace, Carrie, Monica, Daisy, Stacey, Kirby, Ribbon, Adeleine, Tayo, Proko, Waddle Dee, Lololo, Lalala, Penelope Bronto, Earlene, Stella, Willow, Tula, Melissa, Giselle, Carly, Ester, and Iron Mam (singing): ♪ Yes! Let's Start to Prank, Let's Start to Prank! No one can see us and scare us right! The mansion that we came in here! Let's Start to Prank, Let's Start to Prank! ♪ *''(Shea, Tiffany, Proteus, Ribbon, Lololo, Lalala, Penelope Bronto and Melissa floating all around the room, making ghostly moans and Monica, Adeleine, Giselle and Princess Blossom riding their broomsticks as they laughed)'' *Shea: Okay, listen carefully. Here it is. (singing) ♪ When everyone has arrived, we find hiding places. And just as they have arrived, so we going to a prank! ♪ *Shea, Proteus, Virag, Sapphira, Erin, Iris, Betty, Tiffany, Grace, Carrie, Monica, Daisy, Stacey, Kirby, Ribbon, Adeleine, Tayo, Proko, Waddle Dee, Lololo, Lalala, Penelope Bronto, Earlene, Stella, Willow, Tula, Melissa, Giselle, Carly, Ester, and Iron Mam (singing): ♪ Yes! Let's Start to Prank, Let's Start to Prank! No one can see us and scare us right! The mansion that we came in here! Let's Start to Prank, Let's Start to Prank! Let's Start to Prank, Let's Start to Prank! No one can see us and scare us right! The mansion that we came in here! Let's Start to Prank, Let's Start to Prank! The mansion that we came in here! Let's Start to Prank, Let's Start to Prank! ♪ *(as they finished the song, Shea saw Justin, Cameron and his troops are headed into the mansion) *Shea: Here it comes! Everyone, hide! We're going to scare them! *''(Everyone did, they find their hiding places to prank them. Just as Justin, his clan, Cameron and his robot-mobsters headed inside the mansion)'' *Justin: Here we are! *Cameron: Wait a minute, we don't need traps. *Sienna: He's right. Now we don't have to follow Justin's orders. *Justin: You better follow my orders, because we... *Ivan: Aw, shut up! Who asked you! *Cameron: Gee, Ivan. You're interfering with Justin's order. *Justin: Well, anyway, we go and look. *''(Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna agreed)'' *Justin: Let's go! *''(Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna set off to find Kirby and the others, while Proko was hiding, then he began to rattling some bones, this made Justin, his clan, Cameron and his robot-mobsters gasp)'' *Paxton: You hear that? *''(Proko, who was wearing a dragon costume, quietly stalking. He crouched down and crept closer to them. Proko got close enough and he let out a roar. The roar was heard by Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna)'' *Bryson: Is that a dragon? *Ivan: In the castle? *''(Proko pops out of his hiding place, he let out a loud roar. Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna startled by a roar, then they ran off, but they stopped, they saw Tayo, now wearing a skeleton costume)'' *Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson & Sienna: screaming *''(Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna ran away, but they sees Stacey. Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna screamed and ran off, but they sees a pool)'' *Neal: Huh? What's this? *''(Daisy emerged from the water pool)'' *Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna: screaming *''(Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna ran off, they found a bedroom)'' *Sienna: Where are we anyway? *''(Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna sees Carrie climbing a wall high above. Carrie leaped towards them)'' *Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna: screaming *''(Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna ran off, they stopped)'' *Colton: Whoa, what is it? *Justin: I don't know, but it's these things that are hiding, you have to keep an eye on them all the time because if you don't, and something happens. *Chester: If we talk about it, we have to get out of here! *Cameron: What? What are you talking about? *Justin: They trying to scare us! *Sienna: What's that? *Bryson: It's right behind us! *''(Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna looked around, they were confused. The two sarcophaguses began to open. As they turned to see, Gabi and Kirby, wearing a mummy costume, they started to come closer. Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna were suddenly frightened upon seeing them)'' *Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna: Mummies! *''(Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna ran into the Greece temple room, then Tula, wearing a medusa costume, and Ester, wearing a spider costume, pops up behind the walls, Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna screamed in fright and ran off, Waddle Dee, wearing a Grim Reaper costume, and Iron Mam, wearing a knight costume, using the scythe and the spear, made a trap, Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna ran, they tripped, and fell on the floor, they crawled into the room, then an armor foot stepped closer to them. Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna gazed at Erin, Iris and Earlene, wearing a bride of Frankenstein's monster costume)'' *Erin: scoffs Now, who's distracted us? *''(Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna yelped in fright, they ran off, but they stopped and sees Sapphira and Stella, wearing a vampire, hanging some chandeliers, they were hanging upside down)'' *Sapphira: They learned it from me. *Justin: Whoa! *''(Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna ran off, they sees Grace and Betty. Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna panicked and ran off, but they sees Virag and Willow, wearing a werewolf costume, and they let out a howl)'' *Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna: screaming *''(Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna ran off and they passes the witch's room)'' *Tad: What was that? *Ivan: I know it was a witch's room. *Sienna: I wonder what we could find them? *Cameron: Good. *''(Monica, Adeleine, Giselle and Princess Blossom pops up out of nowhere, riding their broomsticks)'' *Monica: Surprise! *Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna: screaming *''(Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna swiftly ran off)'' *Monica, Adeleine, Giselle & Princess Blossom: giggling *''(Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna skids to a halt)'' *Cameron: It's the only one we've investigated this. *Colton: Uh... *Sienna: We got lost in the hall that we didn't come from here. *Chester: What about the ghosts here? *Justin: You're kidding, there's no such thing as ghosts, you pea brain. And right now we're scared. *Cameron: Scared? I don't know how we came to it. I knew we were going the right way, just like... *''(But before Cameron could speak, suddenly, moaning came from inside the hall, causing Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna were all spooked. Out from the hiding places came Shea, Proteus and Tiffany, and Ribbon, Lololo, Lalala, Penelope Bronto and Melissa, all wearing ghost costumes)'' *Shea: Oh, what are you looking at, silly guys? *Tiffany: Yeah, exactly what I was thinking. Because we're going to scare them! *Shea: Show them, guys! *''(Shea, Tiffany, Proteus, Ribbon, Lololo, Lalala, Penelope Bronto and Melissa let out a ghostly moan)'' *Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna: screaming *''(Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad, Cameron, Paxton, Ivan, Bryson and Sienna ran off, then they out of the mansion. Everyone came next to Shea, Tiffany, Proteus, Ribbon, Lololo, Lalala, Penelope Bronto and Melissa and nodded with approval)'' *Sapphira: You did great. *Melissa: Yes. We scared them, we know it made good sense to hide. *Proteus: It sounds good. *Shea: Just make sure you start the party, right? *Kirby: Yeah, you're right. *Shea: Then let's party. *Tayo: Okay, you heard it. Let's get started with this party! *Proko: Places, everyone! Places! *''(Everyone gathering around, the party begins)'' *Kirby: Wow! What a party! *''(Everyone laughed)'' *''(Credits music plays at the end of the episode)'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Transcript